


Dicks Out For Keith

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance, Friends With Benefits, Hung Lance, Lance's Magnum Dong, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Lance (Voltron), Top Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance isn't a typical omega.





	Dicks Out For Keith

“Lube.” is all Lance says before burying his face in his pillow and turning over onto his stomach. He arches his back, small, tight ass lifted slightly in invitation.

Driven by lust and the sweet, grassy scent of Lance’s heat, Keith stares at his perky little ass intently, hands reaching out to grab onto supple, warm flesh before registering Lance’s words. “Wait. Why?” 

Lance pulls his face out of the pillow to level Keith with A Look. “Because... I’d like to be able to poop later? To have a functioning asshole? Come on dude, it’s like. You have to grease the pan before pouring in the batter. Common sense.”

Keith frowns, brows knitting together in confusion. “I thought you were an omega.” 

Lance raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “I am. Your point is?”

“You’re in heat.”

“Yes. And?”

Keith’s eyebrows nearly fuse into a single unibrow with how hard he tries to understand the situation, arousal fading into the background as the issue comes into focus.

“You’re supposed to be gushing slick.”

Lance drops his head back into the pillow and lets out a loud, exasperated groan. Then rolls onto his back to scrub his hands over his face. “Ughhhhhhhhhhh. Keith. My man.” He moves to sit on the mattress, patting Keith’s shoulder and saying condescendingly, “I know you don’t have much experience, as you are most likely a virgin, but porn isn’t realistic.” 

Keith sputters, indignant. “I’m not a virgin!”

Lance looks at him, pity in his eyes. “It’s okay Keith. Nothing wrong with being a virgin. We all have to start somewhere.” His voice is disgustingly kind.

“I’m not!” Keith throws his hands up in the air before slamming them into the bed. “Every other omega I’d ever spent a heat with would’ve been wet and begging by now.” 

Keith pouts, crossing his arms and looking away. Endeared, Lance reaches out to ruffles his hair a little. “Yeah, but I’m me and everyone’s got a different body, ya’ know? The alpha I was dating before hated having her chest played with but you seem to really love it.” He leers and moves to poke at Keith’s nipples, only to have his hands batted away.

“Don’t touch.” Keith says, simply, still scowling and resolutely not looking in Lance’s direction.

“Awww, is the big bad alpha feeling bad about himself?” 

Keith pouts harder and tightens the grip on his arms. “Maybe.” He admits easily, knowing he stands no chance at attempting to lie, especially not to Lance.

Lance laughs, bright and clear. “Why though?” 

Keith turns back to him, pointedly glancing down at Lance’s groin before turning back to the wall. “You know why.”

Lance snorts and throws himself onto the sheets, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head, grinning at the ceiling. “I do, but I like hearing people say it. Indulge me, Alpha.”

Keith’s wilting erection perks up a bit at the honorific despite his sour mood. He maneuvers himself to lay next to Lance, who shuffles over a bit to give him space on the pillow. 

Lance looks at him, puppy dog eyes widening as his sharply smirking mouth curves into a soft pout. Keith melts and acquiesces, kissing a bit of his pride goodbye. 

“Fine.” Keith gestures down at Lance’s still-hard, still-impressive cock, just as shocking as it was at first sight. “You’re an omega but you’re fucking hung and it’s weird that you’re bigger than me.”

Lance grins, fist pumping into the air. “Gosh, I love hearing that. Could’ve done without saying my cock’s “weird” but I’ll take it.” He drapes his long, lanky limbs over Keith’s thicker ones and pulls him in closer.

“Thank you, Alpha.” He simpers in his best Omega Voice, breathing the words over the shell of Keith’s ear. 

Keith hardens fully at the whiny undertones, Lance’s voice somehow managing to worm its way into the most primitive parts of Keith’s brain and push every single button connecting to his dick, lighting up his nerves like a live wire and sending electricity crackling into his veins.

He lunges forward and pins Lance to the bed, attacking his neck with kisses as Lance gasps and giggles happily, clutching at Keith’s shoulders.

“Ohhhh Alpha. So good!” Lance screams dramatically, laughing at his own exaggeration.

“How are you still coherent enough to make fun of me?” asks Keith between kisses.

Lance moves his hands down to play with Keith’s nipples, making him moan into his neck. “I dunno. I’ve never been particularly sensitive to heats. Wish I were though. Sounds really fun.”

Keith growls, suddenly overcome with possessive instinct, and grinds down in a way that makes them both gasp. 

“I bet I can get you so hot you forget your own name.”

Lance grins and bites down on Keith’s ear, teasing the lobe with his teeth before whispering,

“Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big Dick Bottom Lance is my favorite thing.


End file.
